


A Breadfull Present

by Kotobird



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adulthood, F/F, Fluff, Mentioned KotoUmi, YOU CANT DELETE MY AUTHOR NOTE I STAND ON MY WORD, honoka is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: Honoka planned to gift Tsubasa a present for a long time. But really, what truly IS the present Tsunasa would want from her?
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Breadfull Present

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!~I made this tiny thing, I hope you all will enjoy~

Finally, it's Christmas time once again! What a lovely holiday for everyone, especially those who seek their special love or family moments. For once, Umi and Kotori could see Honoka thinking so hard on ways to bring everyone presents, especially to Maki, that is.

Unfortunately, her efforts were coming to no outcome. She was struggling to figure out something.

"Honoka-chan.." Kotori's chirpy voice whispered towards her lazy childhood friend's ear. She received no response, which she tried to draw once again in the same method. Sadly, there were no good results. She sighed. She had to use her  _ secret weapon _ after all.

A hand smacked Honoka's nape, snapping her out of her thoughts. "HUH?!" Honoka pushed her head up, Umi standing by her side with her hands crossed. "Thank you for finally listening." 

"Th-That's a tad too harsh, Umi-chan.." Kotori whined, holding onto Umi's shoulders.

"She wouldn't listen otherwise." Umi coughed into her hand, before walking back to her seat. 

"Ughh.." Honoka groaned, rubbing her nape. "So what was that for?"

"I was just wondering what were you thinking about! You looked very distressed.." Kotori slid her stool beside Honoka's desk. 

"For how long have I been like that?"

"--half an hour." Umi answered for Kotori from her seat.

"...Y..Yeah.." Kotori laughed awkwardly, trying to seize Umi's menacing aura around Honoka.

"..." Honoka sighed heavily, bumping her forehead on her desk. "I wanna get Tsubasa-chan a gift..but...but I don't know how, Kotori-chan!!" Honoka cried out.

"Ah.." Kotori sweated slightly, unsure of how to act at all until the moment an idea hit her mind like a tremendous lightning strike. She smiled widely. "Honoka-chan." Even Umi felt the sudden change in Kotori's mood.  _ And she knew it was shameless. _

"Kotori--" She stood up, before Kotori turned back to sit her down. "It's okay, Umi-chan~"

Honoka didn't understand anything. "Huh?" She blinked, utterly confused. What is this weird, dark aura she was getting from Kotori?

"I can help you, Honoka-chan~" Kotori turned back to her, shushing Umi before she could warn Honoka any more than Kotori wanted her to.

"Uh.." Honoka hesitated, looking at Umi's concerned look. But Kotori had an idea how to get Tsubasa a present! She had to use this. After all, that's what she wanted at the end. "Th-Then please let me hear your idea, Kotori-chan!!" She smiled, closing her notebook.

"Yay! Good! Then let me show you my idea!" Kotori's bun twitched, as she rushed to get her sketchbook. She opened it in front of Honoka, exposing her the outfit she has been thinking of.

Honoka donned a short red dress, that shows off her plunging thighs. The Christmas hat with a decorative white ball dangling on top of her head tilted to the side a bit, it was a simple Christmas outfit, yet it managed to present itself in a sexy manner that successfully accentuates her curves at the right areas.

“OOOOH, NICE!!” Honoka hyped, clasping her hands together. She froze in her place suddenly, as Umi’s menacing presence emanated on her back. “Kotori, when did you draw this? Honoka isn’t that fat. Please don’t tell me you’re plotting something behind my back like this.” Umi held onto honoka and Kotori’s shoulder with each of her hands, smiling in a way both her childhood friends knew of, and feared.

“N-n-n-no! I-I’d never think of doing anything!” Kotori whined, her body trembling as Umi laid her hand on her shoulder and gripped it firmly. “P-Please, Umi-chan--” Kotori looked back, her eyes shining with onegai powers.

Umi glanced at the outfit once again and checked back to her ash haired childhood friend. She gulped. “...Fine. I’ll let this slide..o-only because it’s Christmas!!” She let her words out, before leaving back to her seat.

“You..sure know how to soothe your wife, don’t you, Kotori-chan..” Honoka laughed nervously, sweating due to her deadly encounter with Umi's devil demeanour.

“You’re lucky Umi-chan didn't hear that, Honoka-chan.." Kotori looked back at her now so called 'wife'. "..Maybe I'll make her an outfit like this too? Hmm, maybe shorten the dress a bit? Maybe even expose more parts.." Kotori began mumbling and drooling over the thought in the reverie, before Honoka tapped her shoulder to break her imaginary realm. 

"You're..you're goin' too far here, Kotori-chan…. Umi-chan mig--"

"Umi-chan is gone due to your shameless words." Umi said from her seat, visibly

"A-Ah! I'm sorry. So where were we? Ah! Yes~ your present to Tsubasa-san! Have you thought about what you'd give to her?"

"I thought of a big teddy bear plush!" Honoka gushed out once again.

"A big bear plush sounds fine! I say you should go with it!~" Kotori beamed, closing her sketchbook. "So you probably wonder how you will deliver her the present?"

Honoka nodded quickly. Kotori's smile widened even more. "I've got you!" She pulled out a key. "Tsubasa-san gave me this spare key some time ago."

"...Why do you have a key to Tsubasa-chan's home?" Honoka knitted her brows in suspicion. 

"To give you, b-but I forgot!" Kotori laughed nervously, looking away.

_ "Why would Tsubasa give Kotori a spare key to her house anyways?"  _ She scoffed at the thought, leaving Kotori even more nervous and confused. "Hmmmm.." Honoka shrugged. "Tsubasa-chan always has something up her sleeve to surprise me with, I guess I'll let it slide, right?" Kotori even sighed in relief hearing Honoka's response. "Y-Yes, that's a good idea! I don't know her plan of course! But you know her better than I do, Honoka-chan."

* * *

The two of them went to Kotori's house, so that Kotori would be able to test out her fashion fantasies on Honoka… with Honoka's consent of course!! 

"Ngh--" Honoka groaned, pulling up the stockings she wore on . Sure they were a little tight, but Kotori insisted it had to be like that. "Kotori-chan..are you sure all my fat should be hanging out like that from them?" She turned her concerned look to Kotori, who was happily sewing the rest of her planned outfit for Honoka.  
"Mhm, don't worry about it, Honoka-chan! We're going to  _ manipulate _ your fat!" Honoka swore she could see sparkles in Kotori's eyes the moment she said it.

"Mmm…." She was beginning to feel unsure of what Kotori was planning. Maybe Umi was right this time?

"Okay--" Kotori paused, holding out a dress. "Try this on!" 

Honoka did. ...why was the dress so short? "Uhm--" Honoka looked at Kotori with her big, sad puppy eyes when she felt the chill all over her body

"Don't worry, I'll sew you a much warmer top!" Kotori smiled, fixing the glasses on her nose. Honoka stumbled beside her, watching her as she worked on what looked like a simple piece of cloth to Honoka. "Nee..Kotori-chan.. Why do you insist on such clothes? Can't I go there in some warm clothes and..not stockings?"

"W-Well…" She looked away, laughing awkwardly. "That's how it usually goes, y'know?"

"But you also had her key.." Honoka frowned slightly. Something was odd about Kotori, she noticed it a while ago. But things were really starting to connect now. Honoka gasped. "You're working with Tsubasa-chan!!!" She snapped her fingers together.

"Wh-What? No, I-I would never!!" Kotori squeaked in surprise, stopping her sewing from shock.

"Hmm..true..you wouldn't.." Honoka piped down, sitting back on the bed. She yawned as she leaned on one of Kotori's plushies. "So, what do we do?" 

Kotori breathed out after the shock Honoka gave her, "Today is the 22nd December.. I'll hand you the finished costume tomorrow and in two days it's Christmas Eve! So, you'll come in the evening!" Kotori wrote what she said on a paper and handed it to Honoka. "And this is just in case you'll forget it!"

"Nice!" Honoka took the paper, her smile widening. "Do you really think it'll work?"

Kotori nodded, taking off the glasses she had for sewing. "I'm sure she'll love this." 

* * *

_ Two days had passed by then. _

_ "Okay, this is her apartment right? _ " Honoka glanced at the paper again, checking it a few times before convincing herself to enter. The door was locked.  _ "It's 11pm right now..Kotori said she'd be asleep by now, right?"  _ She groaned, before she turned the key to hear the silent click from the lock. She quickly entered, putting down the giant bag she brought with her to lock the door behind her. 

_ "But these stockings..are so tight.."  _ She scoffed, tugging the stockings up her thighs. She fixed the christmas hat on her head, and grabbed the bag once again.  _ "Now her room..her room….where can it be?" _ She looked around. It was dark. Tsubasa didn't seem to have anything prepared for christmas.. But Honoka found this holiday as an excuse to see her, of course. Maybe their relationship has been quite a secret from everyone, but Honoka wanted to show her girlfriend as much love and affection as she could.  
With this in mind, she wanted to make sure Tsubasa gets to enjoy her christmas time as well.

_ "Ah! Here."  _ Honoka stood in front of Tsubasa's bedroom door. She sighed, fixing the christmas hat once again.   
She slowly opened the door, trying to silence the creaking noises as much as she could. 

She looked inside, scanning the area with whatever moonlight she received from the half open window. Tsubasa seemed asleep. Honoka sighed in relief. She placed the bag on the floor beside the door and walked over to the bed. She knelt beside her, feeling her forehead.  _ "Is she really asleep? She already pretended once and scared me to hell and back.." _ She frowned. Nonetheless, she quickly kiss her forehead when removing her hand.

"Mmmm... Honoka.." Tsubasa mumbled, frowning. Honoka quickly hid under Tsubasa's view. But Tsubasa turned around, covering the rest of her body with the puffy blanket on top of her. 

_ "That's... so cute.."  _ Honoka sweated. She was this close to tackle her into a hug… but she's asleep! Well, until her hand was suddenly grabbed. 

"You're bad at hiding, Honoka." Tsubasa said with a half asleep face, her voice drowsy more than ever.

"AH!!" Honoka fell back, holding onto her chest. Her heart nearly stopped. Her hat dropped on the floor and her face looked as if she's woken up a monster. And indeed, she has.

Tsubasa stood up, yawning. "I'm glad Minami-san managed to get you here this evening..but I never thought you'd come so late.."

"H-Huh?! Kotori-chan and you planned this??"

"Of course we did, you're just too much of an air-head to see through my plans." She yawned once again, stumbling over to Honoka and sitting down in front of her. "I wanted.." she yawned, "you to come earlier… maybe eat some dinner with me…-" suddenly, Tsubasa fell into Honoka's arms, hugging around her. "Wanted..it to be..a surprise." And she closed her eyes.

"Tsubasa-chan.." Honoka sighed, hugging around Tsubasa. "You should've called me, dummy.." 

"But..I tried…..." and from there, she made little to no actual incoherent sense.

Honoka stroke through her messy hair, before picking her up. "Sheesh, now who's the sleepyhead?" 

* * *

Tsubasa opened her eyes. Weird..she didn't remember her arm weighted more than the rest of her body… 

_ "What's this giant bag doing in my room?"  _ She tried turning her body around, only to find out she's completely unable to. 

_ "Weird." _ She scoffed, before pushing away the blanket. Her eyes widened in surprise

"Mmm..no..don't make me go outside..bread isn't..raining anymore.." Honoka groaned, pressing herself more against Tsubasa's arm. Her tiny christmas hat was caught in her messy hair, as most of her clothes were already removed. 

_ "No point pinching myself.."  _ Tsubasa smiled as she pulled the blanket back on Honoka. With the warmth received again, Honoka curled up to Tsubasa closer with a smile. 

"Thanks mom...mmhn" She mumbled some more words.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Breakfast is ready, dear." 

Honoka's eyes forced themselves open. "Is it?"

Tsubasa moved Honoka's bangs away, kissing her forehead gently. "Yes. It's time to get up." 

"Mmmh.." Honoka groaned, rubbing her eye. "No…...don't wanna.."

"Then you won't get your breakfast."

_ Wait a second, she doesn't sound like mom. _ Honoka thought for a second, maybe for the first time even. "huh…?"

"I'm not home..?" Honoka asked confusingly. Tsubasa chuckled, breathing in "No, you aren't." As she sat up to stretch out.

Honoka groaned. "Tshubasha-chan.." she clung at her, reaching for her face. "Merry Christmas.." she kissed her lips, and went back to sleep. Tsubasa sighed in relief at the sight.  _ "Dummy.."  _ She gently, yet briefly kissed Honoka's lips as well, laying back down. "Merry Christmas, Honoka."

* * *

**_[DRAMATIC AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT]:_** _they're married, you can't change my mind_.


End file.
